As wearable electronic devices linkable to other electronic devices continue to develop, this satisfies the diverse needs of users. For example, while wearing a wearable electronic device on a user's wrist or shoulder, a user may capture an image or a video and transmit it to an electronic device linked to the wearable electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.